


Sanctuary

by shanachie



Series: 3 of a Kind [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Multi, Polygamy, possibly inappropriate feelings (OMG they have FEELINGS!), they need to work things out, thieves and an assassin playing house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: After everything, the thieves and assassins know there’s no place like home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote these over the summer and I was going to wait until I’d finished the entire series to post it, but my life has been crazy since I started my new job so I decided to just flood the flist today with the eight I have finished. Once I get done with the others, I’ll add them. They don’t all come after the ones that are posted, but I’ll add them in where they go. Mucho, major thanks to angelskuuipo and dragonydreams for their beta skills and to angelskuuipo for coming through and titling ALL of the stories yesterday. She’s awesome! (Honestly both girls are beyond awesome!)
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** No one recognizable belongs to me. Not making any money off this.  
>  **Second Disclaimer** Despite being fanfiction, this is MY work and I do not give anyone or any other site permission to republish this story under my name or any other without my authorization.  
> 

Sara expected that moving into Mick Rory and Leonard Snart’s house would be fraught with difficulties and awkwardness. If nothing else, they were three very strong, differing personalities.

But within a few days, she realized that they were able to meld almost seamlessly. It didn’t matter that she slept with Leonard some nights and Mick slept with him others. Or even that Leonard slept alone some nights. Somehow they managed to make it work without ever actually discussing it. Having their own bedrooms might have helped matters somewhat, but their years on the Waverider and the bonds forged in battle might also have helped.

Mick did the majority of the cooking by mutual consent after Leonard made a gluey mass of macaroni and cheese and Sara burned eggs. Sara was more than happy to scrub pots and pans if it meant her food was edible (and not sugar free).

That didn’t mean they didn’t have their moments. They all had nightmares. Not just from their time aboard the Waverider, but also from before. Sara couldn’t count the times she’d jerked awake, breathing hard from memories that threatened to overwhelm her.

Still, just being in the house was sometimes enough to calm her. If she was in bed with Leonard, she’d burrow into him, allowing the familiarity of his body to still her. Even in his sleep, he’d wrap an arm around her and hold her close. If she was alone, she’d get up, silently padding through the house to check the locks, the windows, finally ending in the room or rooms the boys were in. She didn’t disturb them, only taking time to look at them, and reassure herself that they were sleeping peacefully.

Some nights it was one of the boys who screamed himself awake. The yells and loud and terror-filled voice would send whoever wasn’t near running in response, but they had quickly learned not to touch whoever was in the throes of a nightmare. It wasn’t unusual for them to sit up for the rest of the night, playing cards or watching movies. Mick would make some sort of comfort food if it wasn’t him that had screamed them all awake (and though even Sara could manage to warm something up) and they would curl up on the couch together.

In the end, even with everything, there was no place like home. Even if home was two thieves and an assassin.


End file.
